Preview 2
by AbigailSeville24
Summary: I need some help, again. I can't decide which story to post next. Please R&R to help!
1. Previews

**A/N: **Hey everybody. I don't know if you remember or not, maybe you hadn't even joined our wonderful archive yet, but last year I did a 'Preview' since I couldn't decide what story to post. Well it's finally summer once more I'm dying to start on a new project but I don't know which one to do. So I need your help, again. These are different stories from last time but just like last time I included the title, the rating, the characters (if there are main ones), the summary, and then a preview straight from the first chapter. The stories are Fairytales Aren't Real (FAR), What If (WI), Diamond In The Rough (DINTR), Biggest Mistakes (BM), or Family (F). After you've read the previews pick your two favorites and tell me them in your reviews. If you have any questions you can PM me or ask in your reviews and I'll get back to you. Also, feel free to criticize my work or point out any errors I've missed. Unlike last time this will only be up for two weeks before I tally up the votes and post the winning story! So without further ado here are the previews and please vote!

* * *

><p>Title: Fairytales Aren't Real<p>

Rated: T

Characters: Alvin S. and Brittany M.

Summary: Amber Miller had no idea who her father was. Not one photo, one document, nothing to give her a clue growing up who he was. When she finds a fairytale book her aunt wrote will she receive all the answers she's been looking for?

Preview:

"She's finally asleep." Brittany sighed as she joined her sisters on the living room couch.

"Did she ask to hear the story again?" Jeanette asked.

Her older sister nodded. "I don't see why she wants to hear that story every night."

"C'mon Britt, it's the story of her dad, how she came to the world, and all that other crap. If you had a story about our parents wouldn't you want to hear it all the time?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany shrugged. "I guess I would."

"And wouldn't you want your two favorite to turn that story?"

Brittany looked at her sister surprised. "You didn't."

Eleanor jumped up from her seat. "I'll go get it."

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "It was supposed to be a sixth birthday present for Amber, but El couldn't wait."

"It's fine." Brittany reassured her younger sister as she hugged her tightly.

"Here it is!" Eleanor said in a sing-song type voice as she came back clutching the book to her chest.

"Keep it down you'll wake Amber." Jeanette scolded.

The blonde chipette ignored her older sister and presented the book to Brittany. "Happy early birthday to Amber."

Brittany accepted the gift. "Thanks guys."

She flipped through the book and felt tears come to her eyes as she saw the bedtime story she told her daughter every night in a book with illustrations to go with it. "When did you do this?"

"That one night Amber came in after you had already tucked her in and asked to hear this story, I wrote it all down as you told her. I was working out all the details when Eleanor caught me asked me if she could do the pictures."

"You drew these?" Brittany asked Eleanor surprised.

She nodded. "Yeah, you like them?"

"I love them. You even drew Alvin with that stupid cap!"

Eleanor giggled. "Yeah, like someone could draw the Alvin Seville without his famous cap."

"True," Brittany agreed. "But how did you guys turn it into a book."

"Well I have a friend who's a publisher and she promised to turn this one into a book as long as I wrote another children's book that she could actually present to her boss and possible sell."

"That's incredible Netta." Brittany said as she flipped through the book some more.

"Do you guys mind if we watch "Red Carpet News" now? I really want to see who was on the worst and best dressed list?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany nodded. "Sure, go ahead."

"Is that why you recorded it?" Jeanette asked.

The youngest chipette nodded. "Yep!"

"_Welcome to Red Carpet News. Coming up is our picks of the Best and Worst Dressed picks from the red carpet, does Alvin Seville lead singer of The Chipmunks have a new lady, and how do some of the top celebrities remove years off of their faces? Stayed tune to find out."_

Brittany stared at the woman on TV when she heard the story on Alvin. "Fast forward to the story on Alvin."

"On it," Eleanor replied as she fast forward until Alvin's picture came on the screen.

"Rewind a bit." Brittany ordered. "Now stop!"

The three girls listened intently as the woman on the TV said, _"Alvin Seville leader of the famous band The Chipmunks was seen last night having dinner with his co-star Anna-Marie Roberts. The two starred in the movie, 'Dinner for Two,' which premiers this summer. Alvin Seville says "It's nothing serious, at least not yet." Back to you George."_

Brittany stared at the TV in shock. She only knew a couple of things about Anna-Marie Roberts. She was beautiful, she used to be a model for a clothing line before she starred in one of her favorite movies, and did she mention she was beautiful?

"Britt," Jeanette began.

"No, I don't want to hear it." Brittany said as she grabbed the book.

"What are you doing?" Jeanette asked as she watched her sister lower the ladder that led to the attic.

Brittany stormed up the ladder not responding.

Jeanette and Eleanor quickly followed their sister up the ladder and into their small attic. "What are you doing Britt?" Jeanette asked concerned as they watched Brittany throw the book into one of the boxes.

"I don't want my daughter to know anything about her jackass father." Brittany told them, a couple of tears running down her cheeks as she quickly turned back to them. "And you aren't going to tell her anything."

"Britt, why don't you come downstairs and we'll watch the worst and best dressed people." Eleanor said.

"Promise me," Brittany demanded, her voice rising.

"We promise." Jeanette said for the both of them.

Brittany nodded content before she wiped her eyes with her sleeves and headed down the ladder.

Eleanor and Jeanette exchanged concerned looks before they followed their elder sister downstairs.

The three sisters sat back down on the couch and after watching all of the worst dressed and most of the best dressed, Brittany seemed to have calmed down. Although it was still obvious she was upset about Alvin.

"Alright here's the best dressed." Eleanor said. "Who do we think it's going to be?"

"_So many women rocked red on the carpet last night but without a doubt Anna-Marie Roberts nailed it. Her dress looked so elegant and she wore just the right jewelry to go with it. That's why without a doubt she's number on the best dressed list,"_

"She wore red since it's Alvin's color." Brittany said trying not to cry.

"You don't know that Britt." Jeanette began but Brittany stood up before she could finish.

"I'm going to bed. Thank you for book, it's too bad Amber won't be able to read it." She said obviously close to tears before she turned around and raced to her bedroom.

Jeanette stood up to go after her when Eleanor grabbed her arm to stop her. "Jeanette, you don't really think Brittany's not going to tell Amber anything about her dad, do you?"

The bespectacled chipette shook her head. "I have no idea Ellie. I honestly have no idea."

* * *

><p>Title: What If<p>

Rated: T

Characters: Simon S. and Jeanette M.

Summary: Simon Seville had the girl of his dreams and the job opportunity of a life time. He gave it all up for a 'better life' and now has a high paying business job and a trophy fiancée. When his older brother Alvin dies, his angel shows Simon what could've been if he hadn't gone to the business career and had stayed with Jeanette.

Preview:

The bus station wasn't that crowded. There was an old couple smiling at each other as they talked, mothers and children preparing for the trips to see family and friends, and a homeless man hiding in the shadows, waiting for some money or food.

Simon Seville quickly paid for his ticket and received his change before he grabbed his bags and began walking towards where his crying girlfriend was waiting on him.

The homeless man came out of shadows for a moment. His grocery cart of the few things he had behind him.

Simon didn't wait another moment before handing over the little change he had received for the ticket before he continued to where Jeanette was waiting for him.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked as he sat down next to her on the bench.

She looked up at him and forced a smile as she wiped the tears out of her green eyes. "Yeah I'm fine. I just can't believe you're leaving."

"It won't be long. I'll do my internship then we'll never have to be apart again." He said.

"I know. It's just,"

"Nothing is going to change Netta." Simon cut her off. "I'll still be Simon, you'll still be Jeanette. We're still going to get married, raise a family, and have a life together."

She nodded as she reached into her bag and pulled out book with a bow on it. "I got you this as a goodbye present."

He took the book and opened the front cover, smiling as he read the inscription.

_Simon-_

_Hold fast to dreams  
>For if dreams die<br>Life is a broken-winged bird  
>That cannot fly.<br>Hold fast to dreams  
>For when dreams go<br>Life is a barren field  
>Frozen with snow.<br>-Langston Hughes_

_Yours Forever,_

_Jeanette_

Simon gave her a peck on the cheek. "Thank you Netta. I love it."

A bus rolled up and stopped in front of them.

"Here's my ride." He said as he grabbed his duffel.

She threw her arms around his neck, trying not to cry. "Promise you'll never forget me?"

"I could never Netta. I love you. I'll come back soon. I promise." He told her as he pulled away and wiped the tears away with his thumbs before he boarded the bus.

"I love you!" She called after him but the bus doors closed before he could respond.

She bit her lip and held in her tears as the bus drove away, taking the love of her life with it.

Jeanette sighed as she walked back to the bench and grabbed her purse. She saw a small leather book lying on the other side of the bench and recognized it as the book of poetry she gave to Simon.

She picked it up and read her inscription before she clutched the book to her chest and began to cry.

* * *

><p>Title: Diamond In The Rough<p>

Rated: Kt

Characters: Theodore S. and Eleanor M.

Summary: Theodore lost his best friend when he was a teenager and recently he's lost the love of his life. When his plane crashes in the middle of nowhere can a certain diamond in the rough help him survive?

Preview:

"Theo, get your butt out of bed!"

Theodore groaned as he heard his brother's pounding fists on his bedroom door. "What do you want Alvin?"

"Get out here!"

Theodore stormed over to the door and opened it to see his brother. "What?"

"It's Eleanor," Alvin said.

As soon as Alvin mentioned Theodore's best friend all of his anger melted away into sadness. "What happened?"

"Her plane crashed in the Middle East some small country that no one really knows."

"Is she okay?" Theodore asked concerned.

His stomach began to feel queasy as Alvin's eyes filled with sadness. "Some natives found the wreckage and reported it to the authorities,"

"Is Ellie okay?" Theodore demanded, sounding harsher than he meant to.

Alvin shook his head, tears coming to his eyes. "Ted, there were no survivors."

Theodore felt as if his whole world came crashing down around him. He barely understood the words coming out of his brother's mouth telling him that they were visiting the Millers in five minutes.

Alvin gave him a quick hug before he left Theodore alone.

He stumbled back into his room shocked. He collapsed on his bed and breathed heavily feeling as if his chest was tightening and he couldn't breathe. He grabbed his cell phone off of his night stand and quickly dialed the only number he could think of.

It took a couple of rings before the phone was answered. "What do you want Theodore, it's two in the morning?"

Theodore couldn't hold in his tears any longer when he heard his ex-girlfriend's ticked off voice.

"Teddy, is everything alright?" Chloe asked, her tone becoming softer and more concerned.

"It's Eleanor." He choked out.

It took a moment before Chloe said, "I'll be right over."

"Go to the Millers." He told her. "We're about to go there."

"Okay I'll meet you there." She replied.

"Thanks Chloe."

"No problem and Theodore,"

"Hm?"

"Everything will be okay in the end."

He nodded forgetting she couldn't see him before the line went dead.

_Everything will be okay in the end._

Chloe's voice echoed in his head as he walked to the Miller's house with his brothers and father.

He had always been the optimistic one, but now he couldn't find one good thing in his life.

* * *

><p>Title: Biggest Mistakes<p>

Rated: T

Characters: None

Summary: Eleanor Miller knew she made a mistake. She knew what she had done was wrong, even if it was just a drunken mistake. What she didn't know, however, was how much it would affect her family.

Preview:

Alvin Seville opened his eyes and blinked several times. He groaned as he felt his head pound with what was probably the worst hangover he had ever had. Alvin sat up and rubbed his eyes before he completely took in his surroundings.

He was in a cheap motel room. There was a TV on a cheap stand, a desk that was falling apart, a green carpet with stains all over it, the wallpaper was the same green color and was peeling, door which led to what Alvin assumed was the bathroom, and a queen-sized bed with green sheets, which Alvin was currently lying in.

He froze as he noticed a figure lying next to him. It was covered by sheets but Alvin figured was a human or a chipmunk.

Alvin fingered his wedding ring as he thought about his wife Brittany. He prayed to god it was his wife next to him since he had no clothes on under the sheets.

He finally forced himself to look over at the figure in the bed beside him. Nothing could be seen to identify who it was until the figure rolled over on its side.

Alvin's breath hitched as he saw blonde hair on the pillow. It definitely wasn't his Brittany. Unlike the mystery woman lying next to him, Brittany had auburn hair. She was probably at home at that very moment with their son, Aaron, wondering why he didn't return last night from the bar and where he was.

The bar! Alvin tried to remember anything about the blonde lying next to him. Concentrating on what happened last night. He couldn't remember anything and he stopped thinking as his head continued to pound.

Alvin sighed. There was one think he knew about last night, he was wasted.

Suddenly he remembered two more things. There had been two blondes he had met up with that night. One was a waitress whose name was Candy…Callie…Carmen! That was her name Carmen!

If the other blonde he remembered seeing was beside him, he would be dead.

A picture of his wife and son came into his mind. Correction, even if it was Carmen in the bed he would be dead as soon as his wife found about this.

Alvin's head landed against the pillow. It hurt too much to think. Actually, his head hurt. Period. He glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand-which looked like it was going to collapse at any second- and saw it was eight o'clock. He sat up and slowly climbed out of the bed. He searched for his articles of clothing which were scattered all around the room.

"Alvin?" A female voice asked.

Alvin froze with only his shirt, socks, underwear, and one shoe in his hands.

It was the voice he was dreading to hear. The one he had known most of his life. The voice that for the first time ever he wished he hadn't heard.

He turned around slowly to face the chipette. "Hey Ellie, what's new?"

It was official. He had slept with Eleanor Miller. His best friend, his wife's sister, and his brother's fiancée.

* * *

><p>Title: Family<p>

Rated: Kt

Characters: None

Summary: New version of my previous story "AATC 3: Ian's New Act." The chipmunks and chipettes were living the life. But when old family members and Ian Hawke come back into their lives will they ever be able to unite their family into one once more?

Preview:

In L.A, California, a chipette darted across the street, trying to find something to eat. Her home was currently at an oak tree in the nearby forest but it wasn't her true home. Her real home was with her adopted parents and her three adoptive sisters.

There had always been differences between her and her family. Her sisters all had dirty blonde hair and her sisters and her father all shared the same brown eyes. Her mother had light blue eyes and blonde hair; her father had brown hair. Unlike the chipette who had light brown hair and blue-green eyes. Oh, and while she was a chipette the rest of her family were humans.

"Sophie, wait up!" A voice called.

Sophie turned to see another chipette weaving through traffic. Her friend had reddish brown hair and terrified brown eyes. "Hurry up Penelope. I want to see what's going on in the human world."

"I thought we were going to look for my missing girls." Penelope complained as she followed Sophie to a newsstand.

"We've looked everywhere already Penny. I'm sure Vinny, Ginny, and Winnie will return home soon. I just want to see if anything's new in the human world." Sophie said as she jumped onto the stand beside some newspapers.

Penelope jumped after her. "We left the human world Soph. Remember? We all agreed it was better if we never went back to the human world."

Sophie ignored her friend and began browsing through one of the papers.

"I know you've been going through a hard time since your boys died," Penny continued.

Sophie's head snapped up and she glared. "Don't go there."

Her friend sighed. "It's just ever since the…accident, you've been having these crazy thoughts of going beyond the forest again. Do you not remember how we were treated back then because of what we are? They treated us like freaks! Just because we're talking chipmunks!"

"They didn't always." Sophie muttered as she flipped the page. Her eyes widened in shock as something on the page caught her eyes. "P-Penny," Sophie stuttered.

Her friend turned to her annoyed. "What Sophie?"

"I can barely read without my glasses. Can you tell me if this name rings a bell?" Sophie asked wondering if she really read the name correctly or if her mind was playing tricks.

"If you can barely read then why are we looking at newspapers?" Penelope exclaimed.

Sophie gave her a look. Penelope grumbled something under her breath as she looked at the article. "Where?" Sophie pointed to the top of the article. Penelope observed the name for a moment before her eyes widened too. "Soph, it's your sister. She wrote this article"

Sophie felt a rush of pride as she absorbed the new-found information. She had three sisters but she immediately knew which one had written this article. It had always been her younger sister's dream to be a reporter. She had often taken pictures of family events and published a family newsletter with articles about them. "That's my sister! She wrote this!"

Penelope looked at her friend with a smile. "At least you know your sister is okay."

Sophie closed her eyes and made a quick decision. "Now she needs to know I'm okay."

"What?"

Sophie closed the newspaper. "I'm going to go see my sister." She decided.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And that's a wrap! Remember to vote for your top two choices in your reviews! Thank you so much! Just like last year I'll post the results on June 8th!

~AbigailSeville24


	2. Results!

**Preview Results!**

**1. **Fairytales Aren't Real**  
><strong>

**2. **Biggest Mistakes**  
><strong>

**3. **What If... & Diamond In the Rough**  
><strong>

**5. **Family**  
><strong>

**A/N: So looks like Fairytales Aren't Real won! **For those of you who voted for a different story, don't worry. I actually am planning on writing all of these stories eventually. So look out cause Fairytales Aren't real will be up sometime today! Thank you guys so much for helping! I love all of y'all!

**A speacial thanks to:**

**drkseeker233, kami2000, ChipmunksChipettes4Life, Dragon123, Missuss, alvinfan209, mrs. alvinseville, Periosha, The Chipette Protector, WolfGreyson, Simon wanna be, PINKYisNUMBER1, and CoolCandy1249 for voting!**


End file.
